game_of_thrones_the_age_of_seven_kingdomsfandomcom-20200214-history
Victarion Blacktyde
Biographical Information Full Name: '''Victarion Blacktyde '''Alias: '''Bride's Bane '''Age: '''30 '''Other Titles: '''Lord of Blacktyde, Captain of the Harbinger '''Culture: '''Ironbourn '''Alegances: '''House Blacktyde, Kingdom of the Iron Islands '''Heir: '''None '''Player: '''Owen Appearance and Character Victarion is a rugged swashbuckling man with greying hair and green eyes. He is 30 years of age and has the weather-beaten skin of a man who has spent his life at sea. He is a wild man with adventitious notions. He often speaks crudely and has a insensitive, cruel sense of humour. Unlike his brothers he has spent the better part of his life exploring the four corners of Westeros and has travelled from Volantis in Southern Essos to Lorath and the Isle of Ibben. He is a vicious warrior with an axe fighter and is known to be a swift lethal fighter, favouring speed over robustness. History Victarion was born 730 c.a. to Lady Gysella Sharpe and Lord Alton Blacktyde. He spent much of his youth learning to fight with a long axe and throwing axes, brawling with his bothers and fooling around with the young women of Blacktyde. '''The 5 Wives of Victaron * Lady Helia Ironmaker - Married to Victarion when he was 16. Two years later she was murdered by Victaron's father when Lord Ironmaker and he fell into a dispute about lands. * Lady Sabella Greyjoy - Often spoken of as Victarion's favorite wife. They were married when Victarion was 19 and a year later she gave birth to his daughter Galina. In the year 693 Sabella was later killed while raiding with Victaron along the Northern Coast. * Lida (Salt-wife) - At age 25 Victarion took a salt-wife from the coasts of the the Stormlands, but he killed her less than a year later after she stabbed him during an argument. * Lady Melara Graves - At age 27 Victarion was married once again to a noble-woman this time from the Reach. He was given Lady Melara by her father under the agreement that he would cease raiding in the reach. He brought her back to Blacktyde but after a few months later he found her sleeping with other men, so he drowned her beneath his ship. * Ariel of Lorath (Salt-Wife) - Considered a beauty, Ariel was taken by Victarion when he was 29. He was said to have loved her and was captured by her beauty. Treating her much more like a Rock-wife. After nine months she bore him and son named Jaquin. Fearful that Victarion would not treat the child well and that a baby would comparmise her position of his ship Ariel gave the boy away to a monastery on Lorath. When Victarion confronted her about it she refused to reveal the child's location and so he killed her lashing out in a rage. Recent Events After killing his most recent wife in Lorath, Victarion returned from his travels to assist his brothers take the town of Fairmarket from the River-Lords. Goals * Earn fame as an incredible warrior * Obtain his own lordship and a keep to call his own * Marry a robust long-lived noble wife * Earn fame by raiding a prestigious hold-fast Quotes "A vulgar belligerent, who's canny enough not to be a moron. I have no doubt of his strength given the company he keeps, it's the possibility of his intelligence that worries me." - Raaf Heimdell "Me brother ain't no one to be afraid of. If you talk right and don't fuck around you'll be alright." - Caylus Blacktyde to Lady Melara Graves "There's more to Uncle Victarion than you'd think. I've seen the glint in his eyes... it is one I know all too well. Dullards don't live long on the Iron Islands, after all..." - Marion Blacktyde, said with a strange admiration "While never having had the, pleasure, of a personal exchange. I can only assume he is very... efficient." - Aegon Velaryon "I dont like the way he looks at me or how he asks where my husband is " Josephine Lannister Heimdell "Torstein, I think your brother was trying to... flirt with me. How does one make him stop?" - A disgusted Aelinor Sanguineous to Maester Torstein, after meeting Victarion for the first time. He fought with brutal effectiveness and an honor I didn't believe I would see from the Blacktide name, Victarion is an axeman of emmence skill and just as strong. I am sure we will see each other toe to toe again next time I will not underestimate him and be in my proper armor. A thankful yet inspired and healing Kader talking to Maester Torstein while healing Family * Lady Helia Ironmaker - '''Former Wife (Deceased) * '''Lady Sabella Greyjoy - '''Former Wife (Deceased) * '''Galina Blacktyde - Daughter (by Sabella) * Lida - 'Former Salt-Wife (Deceased) * '''Lady Melara Graves '- Former Wife (Deceased) * '''Ariel of Lorath - '''Former Salt-Wife (Deceased) * '''Jaquin Pyke - '''Bastard Son * '''Lord Aaron Blacktyde - Brother * Lady Maraena Harlaw - Sister in Law (Deceased) * Maester Horus - Brother * Caylus Blacktyde - Brother * Maester Torstein - Estranged Brother The Harbinger Vicartion is captain of an elite Ironbourn warship known as the Harbinger. It has also earned the nickname the "Bride's Bane". The Harbinger is much like most long ships except that it is equipped with specialised chains and hooks designed to keelhaul captives and its mast is decorated with the skulls, spines and rib-cages of its victims. Category:Signature Characters